Catching Up
by HerKitten1
Summary: "Kate was awakened by a smell, a smell she knew all too well. The smell of coffee. She slowly opened her eyes, it was still pretty dark." Just some fluff. One shot. I do not own Castle


**Catching up**

Kate was awakened by a smell, a smell she knew all too well. The smell of coffee. She slowly opened her eyes, it was still pretty dark.

She took a look at the clock, indeed it was pretty early. She was confused because Castle never got up before nine or even ten during the week end.

She hadn't heard their son cry either so he wasn't up for him. A shape at the doorframe got her out of her thoughts. He was there, with two cups of coffee looking at her with a smile. The smile. The one he reserved for her.

"Hey" he greeted her "I thought you were still asleep"

She couldn't help smiling too, he was so loving. Since she went back to work, he took care of everything at home. He took care of their baby while she wasn't there. She could say he was the best father and the best husband.

"I couldn't resist the call of coffee" She smirked "You know how I am when it comes to coffee"

He laughed "Yeah I know" He made his way to her side of the bed and sat beside her. He kissed her forehead and handed her the cup of coffee. The cream formed a heart, it was his thing since they started to date "I've barely seen you these days" He remarked.

"I know, we caught a case, a pretty bad one and Gates pressured us to find the killer. I've missed you though. It's not the same when you're not around" She took a sip of her coffee "I've missed my baby too."

"So, he's your baby now?" He teased trying to lighten the mood.

"He always has been my baby, Castle, whereas I'm not sure if he's yours" She made fun of him, she liked to do that.

He frowned "No I don't believe you. He obviously is mine. He's too much like me" He was now grinning.

"That is one of the reasons why I love him so much" She said leaning to kiss him fiercely. They stayed quiet for a while, just enjoying the presence of the other.

"We missed you too, you know. Simon has been cranky the last two days without his mommy to take him in her arms" He stated innocently "And he's never cranky, you know that"

Kate felt her heart melting, she felt as though she was choosing her job over him, over them. Suddenly she wanted to cry but restrained the tears. She was not going to cry when it was Saturday, when she was at home with her husband and their son.

"Thank god we're Saturday" She finally sighed

"I'm going to have lunch with Alexis so you can spend time with Simon" It wasn't a question, he knew what she needed after this week.

"Okay but after you can both come home. I want –_need_- to spend time with you too and like that Alexis can see her brother"

"Sounds like a plan" He murmured putting open-mouthed kisses along her throat.

Oh god, she missed that too. It seemed like forever since he last made love to her.

"I love you" she whispered, arching her body to meet his.

"Love you too" He replied, his hands wandering on her body under her top, still kissing her.

She couldn't help her moans, he had that effect on her. She lost all perspective, she didn't know where she was, what time it was. In fact she didn't care when he touched her like that.

He was about to take her top off when they heard a sound

"What was that?" He asked, turning his head to look at the door.

"That" She smiled "Was our son crying" She was trying to get out of the bed to get him.

"Remind me why did we decide to have a child" He sighed.

"Don't worry, Castle I'll make it up to you later" She winked, already at the door.

"I'll take your word for that"

"Okay" She just answered "You prepare the bottle while I get him" It was an order she didn't want to waste time.

He didn't have time to answer, she was already gone. So he did what he was told.

* * *

When Kate opened the door of the nursery, Simon stopped crying, it was like he knew it was his mother without actually seeing her.

She approached the crib, grinning "hey baby boy" Instantly her son smiled too, not wanting to cry anymore.

She lifted him in her arms "Missed me?" She kissed his cheek, holding him tight "I missed you too baby" Simon was looking at her, the smile still on his face "Come on, let's see daddy."

When she arrived downstairs, Rick was done with the bottle.

"Hey buddy" He greeted his son when they enter the kitchen "Happy to see mommy?" He kissed Simon's forehead.

"Seems so" She grinned, still looking at their son, their perfect son.

"You can give him bottle while I make breakfast" He told her.

She nodded and went to kiss him "Thank you" With that she headed to the couch with Simon.

When she'd finished she put Simon in his chair, near the counter in the kitchen.

"Pancakes, uh?" She laughed "Sounds good" She said to Castle.

"Well yeah" He smiled. He wasn't facing her so she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades.

He turned on her embrace and kissed her softly "It's ready, let's eat" She didn't answer but hummed instead.

During breakfast, she couldn't take her eyes of their son as if he was going to disappear.

"He's not going to vanish, you know" Mind reader. Rick was a mind reader. She didn't know how he managed to do that.

"I know…Just…" She hesitated

"Just what, Kate?"

"I just feel like I'm a bad mother. I mean I go to work, he's not up and when I come home he's asleep. I feel like I choose my job over him…over both of you" He said nothing, letting her finish "I mean I love my job but I love my family more than anything" She confessed. It was true, she felt like this all the week.

"You're not a bad mother, Kate" He took her hand in his and squeezed "Look at him, he's a happy baby. He has two parents who love him"

"He's happy because of you. You're here all day with him, Rick. It's like he's got one parent and I don't want our child to live like this."

"But you're here, with us, Kate. Look how happy he was when you came downstairs. You're his parent too and he knows that" She knew that too but a part of her wasn't sure.

She needed to find a solution, quickly. She couldn't go on like this.

"I want to be here more often. Maybe I can talk to Gates and find a solution"

"If that's what you want" He said kissing her knuckles.

"I'll talk to her Monday" She was grateful he was so supportive. She was lucky to have him.

* * *

They spent all morning laughing and playing with Simon. Rick took a shower and prepared for lunch.

"You know, I've been thinking" Rick was entering the living room after his shower, fully clothed.

"That's not good" She muttered to Simon.

"I'm going to ignore that" He replied, faking to be offended "And don't tell that to our son, what will he think of me after that?"

"He'll think you are a great father with a vivid imagination"

"We'll see. So you wanna hear or not?"

"Okay, okay go ahead. I'm all ear"

"What if we invite your father for lunch tomorrow? It's been a while" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, that'd be great actually. Wait, since when do you think of my father in the shower?" She asked, lifting a brow.

"I didn't-No-This morning-"She burst into laughter"Ah ah funny. You know that's not true. Actually I thought of that while making coffee"

"I'll call him" She just answered with a grin. It was so easy to tease him.

He looked at the clock, it was already twelve "Have to go" He approached the couch.

He bent down to kiss her, slipping his tongue inside of her mouth.

"Uh uh, you don't want to be late at your lunch with you daughter, do you?" She smiled at his mouth with Simon still on her lap.

"No I don't" He moved away, enough to brush his nose against Simons "Be good to mommy. I'm gone" He said heading to the front door

"Tell Alexis we say 'hi'" she shouted

"I will" He shouted back, closing the door.

Kate lifted Simon to her chest "So it's just you and me, uh?" She brushed her nose against his, just like Rick did a few minutes ago "I love you baby boy" Simon was babbling and smiling.

* * *

Rick opened the door with one hand, the other holding a bouquet of flowers. It was quiet except for the television.

"Kate?" He asked

"Living room" She gave him a simple, quick answer. She didn't need to say more, after all she wasn't the one who used words for a living.

When he arrived in the room, she was on her feet.

"Hey"

"Hey. What are these for?" She asked when she caught sight of the flowers.

"No particular reason. Just because you're my wife and the mother of my son I should buy you flowers everyday" He handed her the flowers and pecked her lips.

"Getting cheesy Castle?" She told him at his lips "But thanks. Where's Alexis?"

"She said she got a lot of stuff to do but she'll come next week. Simon?" He realized his son wasn't in the room.

"Napping" She put him in his crib an hour ago. She had time to take a shower and lie down on the couch and watch TV.

She made her way to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase "After Simon wakes up, we could go for a walk. What you think?" She asked him, pouring water in the vase.

"Why not, it's warm enough out there" He thought of something for a minute "Oh we could get an ice cream on our way" he said enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes at that.

They finally returned to the living room, Castle sat on the couch and Kate nuzzled at his side, her head resting on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and traced patterns along her arm.

"I called my dad" She said, her eyes on the screen but not paying attention at the show. It wasn't interesting anyway.

"And?" he asked.

"He'll be here tomorrow" She answered, eyes still on the TV.

"Good" He put a kiss on top of her head then lifted her chin to kiss her. He slipped his hands under her top, again.

"No time Castle" she growled.

His head dropped at her collarbone "What?" Her hands were running through his hair.

"Simon's gonna wake up soon" She sighed. She didn't want to stop but she had to.

"I can be quick" He stated, going further.

She took his head between her hands so he was looking at her "That's the problem. I don't want you to be quick"

He pecked her lips "Oh. Okay" She was surprised at how easily he gave up but didn't say anything.

A few minutes after, Simon was babbling in his crib.

* * *

They went to the park, chatting about nothing in particular. They got an ice cream and went to the playground. They sat on a bench and watched kids play.

Before going home, they made their way to the nearest store "Because you're not gonna give cereals and milk powder to your dad."

* * *

"Come on buddy. Bedtime" Rick put a kiss on his son's cheek and handed him to his wife "Mommy's going to put you in bed." Kate stole a quick kiss from him and headed upstairs. Once she was in the nursery she sat in the rocking chair just like she used to when Simon was a few days old.

After forty five minutes, Rick decided to check on them. He stopped at the doorframe staring at the silhouette in the rocking chair. He stayed there for a few more minutes. She didn't notice him or if she did, she never looked at him. She couldn't take her eyes off the little body in her arms.

Finally he approached her and he could see her smile when she raised her head to look at him.

"Here, take him. My arm's gone numb." Rick chuckled a little and took Simon.

Kate stood up while Rick was putting Simon in the crib. They stayed in front of it for a little while, his arms encircling her waist.

"He's so perfect"

"He is. We created this tiny perfect human being, Kate. Me and you."

She turned into his embrace and kissed the line of his jaw "Come on" She took his hand and led him downstairs.

"Hungry?" They were in the middle of the stairs and Kate could only smile because yes she was hungry but food could wait "Cause I can cook something or if you want to order in…" She just shook her head. She kept hold of his hand and went to the couch. Once they were in front of it she pushes him a little so he ended up sitting on it.

The next second she was straddling him, whispering in his ear "Food can wait. Sex can't." Then she just kissed his jaw, his neck, went back to his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth.

He laughed at this one but she didn't stop what she was doing "What's so funny?"

"It reminds me of the beginning of your pregnancy. You were so horny" This time she stopped and looked at those wonderful blue eyes "Not that I'm complaining" He hastened to add "I didn't think you could get any hornier but apparently I was wrong" This time his hand found their way to her thigh, holding her close.

"Want me to show you how I get hornier, in the bed?"It was just a whisper but he heard her perfectly. She went back to kissing his mouth.

"Hell yeah" He said in her mouth and took her to their bedroom.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
